


Tony’s Facial Hair

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [40]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Tony’s Facial Hair

When you entered the kitchen the next morning, you smiled when you saw Thor. He was sitting with Tony, being civil, and actually laughing. “Ah, little one, there you are!” He grinned, getting up to wrap you in his arms.

You smiled wider and stepped into his arms, nuzzling into him instantly. “You’re home.”

He kissed the top of your head. “I am, and I am not needed in Asgard for some time.” He told you.

You physically relaxed. “Thank goodness.”

“Which means that’s my cue to go.” Tony spoke softly. “I’m glad you’re home safe Goldilocks.” He spoke endearingly.

Looking over to Tony, you smiled. “Thank you for everything. Come over for dinner?” You looked up at Thor. “I’ll explain.”

Thor approved and nodded. “Do come over for dinner.”

“What’s the attire?” Tony joked.

“Clothes.” You chuckled. “ _Dork_.”

He smiled wide and patted Thor’s shoulder before walking himself out.

Thor looked at you teasingly with a raised eyebrow. “Things seem to be better between the pair of you?”

You opened your mouth to answer when Steve came in, clearly just getting back from his run. “They are. How about we eat out back while Charlie plays and I’ll catch you up?”

Steve looked at Thor. “Welcome back.” He glanced at you and bit his lip. “Morning.”

Thor was used to the tension but was unsure of the new layer of it. “Morning.” You said curtly. With that, you looked up at Thor and gave him a small smile. “While I make myself something to eat, how about you go get the tiny God?”

He nodded, eager to spend some time with Heimdall.

Steve watched as Thor went upstairs and looked at you shyly. However, you avoided eye contact with him, moving to the kitchen to start making yourself a cup of coffee, and to decide what you’d like to eat. He couldn’t decide if he should follow you, or go shower. He decided to follow you and get some water, hoping you’d strike up conversation.

When you heard him, you mentally groaned. You really didn’t want to be near him.

He took his time getting some water, chewing on his lip some more before finally going upstairs, upset at the fact that you seemed really hurt with him. But could he blame you?

Thor came out holding Heimdall, to see an upset looking Steve. “Everything alright, Captain?”

Steve looked at Thor and nodded. “Yeah, thanks.” He wasn’t sure how he would act once you told him what he had asked you.

“Alright.” He let it go and moved to find you leaning against the counter with your hands, your head hanging.

You sighed and began explaining yesterday’s incident, picking at your food after a while. “So. Yeah.” You sighed, slouching.

Thor’s jaw clenched. “I see.” He was angry, more than angry. “May I say something to him?”

Shrugging, you glances at him. “If you want. I can’t really stop you.”

He nodded. “You may have said he can come to the wedding with a ‘plus one’ but I won’t allow it.”

“I thought about telling him not to come, but then I felt guilty because I’m the reason he left.”

“You’re not the reason he left.” Thor sighed. “He is his own reason.”

You pushed your plate away. “Doesn’t feel like it.” You told him honestly. “I feel like it’s him leaving all over again.”

He nodded. “I will speak to him tonight.”

“Okay.” You nodded, not really wanting to talk about it anymore. “Nat got her dress in for the wedding. She sent me pictures. She looked beautiful.”

He smiled. “I still have to choose a best man.” He looked panicked, so much had changed and he no longer had an idea. “I will worry about that later.”

Reaching over, you patted his cheek. “Pick Clint.” You shrugged. “For one…I haven’t slept with him, secondly, he’s always entertaining, and lastly- he does seem to get left out a bit.” You felt bad about that.

“That will work since Natasha is your best woman.” He grinned despite using the wrong term. “You are brilliant.”

As Steve heard your laughter, he felt like he had been punched in the gut. He glanced out back to see you smiling brightly at Thor and sighed. The thoughts consumed him once again. He thought about how despite how angry he got with Tony in your life, neither of you tried anything. That you’d willingly cut contact with Tony for him, even though you wanted to be his friend.

What had he done?

* * *

Thor spent the rest of the day close to you, only being separated when you went to get ready for dinner. You chose something comfortable, but cute to wear, hoping that it would help your mood some. You did your hair lightly as well as your makeup, feeling at least a tad bit more like yourself.

Thor has Heimdall over his shoulder as he looked for Steve, using Heimdall as an excuse not to yell. Or get physical. Once he found him, his look was stern. “Captain, may I speak with you?”

Steve stood up straight from where he was sitting and nodded, not ready for what was to come. “Of course, what’s up?” Hs asked casually.

“I have been informed of yesterday’s events.” He began. “And I’ve come to the conclusion that I don’t think you should attend the wedding at all.”

To say he was shocked would be an understatement. “W-what? At all?”

“At all. You must understand that I would do this to anyone who treated her this way. I have yet to invite Stark and he is fine with it.” He patted Heimdall’s back. “Especially with how you have nearly abandoned your job as a parent.”

Steve nodded, sadness filling his eyes. “I understand.” He said softly. “Does she know?”

“She has an idea.” He nodded. “I also ask that you don’t bring your new ‘fling’ anywhere near her. She doesn’t deserve that.”

“She isn’t a ‘fling’.” He countered. “It’ll happen eventually, but I won’t bring her around any time soon. I have a feeling it’ll be crowded with Stark here more.”

Thor chuckled dryly. “I thought you were different Captain. I truly did.” He shook his head and turned, walking out.

Heimdall was sucking on his hand when he looked at Steve. Steve’s heart clenched as the infant moved from his sight. He was pushing himself further and further away without trying. He found himself tearing up at the idea of not only losing you, but losing Heimdall.

Realizing how badly he was screwing himself over, his anger took over, causing his fist through go through the wall. He was losing his son, and there was nothing he could do. He let out a small noise as he leaned his head against the wall.

Thor found you sitting in the back and smiled as you looked refreshed. “Have you phoned Stark yet?”

“Was I supposed to? He said he would be here for dinner.” You asked, worries you’d forgotten.

He shook his head. “You’re right. Apologies.” He sat besides you, moving so Heimdall was sitting up in his lap.

“He’s getting so big.” You reached out, ticking Heimdall, earning a fit of giggles.

He nodded. “He is, he’s going to be quite large.” He chuckled as he laughed. “His curls are coming in.”

You chuckled. “That’ll be fun when he’s in trouble as a teenager and towers over me!” You joked.

“Ah, teenage years.” Thor smiled.

Tony got there after a short time, following your laughter. He grinned and chuckled. “That’s a much better sound!” He greeted you.  

You smiled up at him. “Hey.”

Heimdall reached up, cooing. Tony’s face lit up. “May I?” He asked, reaching for the excited boy.

Thor nodded. “Of course. He won’t stay little for long and soon no one will be able to lift him.” He joked.

You smiled wide as you watched Tony lift up your son, feeling better. Heimdall put a hand on each cheek and smooshed Tony’s face, sending the infant into a fit of giggles.

“You’re such a cute kid.” Tony smiled, tickling his middle.

Steve had been coming downstairs when he heard Heimdall’s giggling. He steadied himself as he moved the rest of the way down the stairs. While he had intended to go out, you saw him out of the corner of your eye. Standing, you rushed over to him. “What happened to your hand?!”

He winced as you grabbed at it. “I’m sorry. I’ll fix the wall.”

You looked up at him. “The…wall? Why on Earth did you punch the wall?”

“I was uninvited to the wedding.” He looked away. “And I’m losing my son. And it’s no ones fault but my own.”

That was something that you couldn’t argue with, either. “And it’s up to you not to lose him, Steve.” You said sternly. “Start being there for him.”

Tony focused on Heimdall, pretending not to listen.

Steve nodded, looking down. “Okay.” He whispered.

Taking a deep breath, you went back to your seat, trying to keep your emotions in check.  

Steve looked at you then at Heimdall in Tony’s arms before letting himself out to go for a walk.

Thor kissed your temple. “Are you alright, little one?” He asked softly, worried you were feeling guilty once more.

You nodded, leaning against him, watching as Heimdall played with Tony’s scruff. “He likes facial hair.” You chuckled.

“Clearly.” Tony looked happier than you’d seen him in a long time. His worry lines seemed to disappear for a moment, making you smile.

“Shall we order pizza?” Thor looked down at you.

You shook your head. “How about we go out to eat? NOTHING fancy, either, Tony.” You teased him.

Tony nodded. “Are you sure you want to go out?”

“I’d like to get out of the house a bit, and I’ll consider it practice for Disney.” You chuckled.

Tony nodded. “Well okay.” He carried Heimdall while he went to go find his seat.

Thor wrapped his arm around your waist and smiled down at you. “I am very proud of you, little one. You are not letting this get you down.”

You were letting this get you down, but you weren’t about to let it affect Thor or Tony. They were happy, and that was helping your mood greatly.

About an hour later the three of you and Heimdall were sat at a random diner Tony found. Once again, Heimdall was with Tony, causing the usually sulking inventor to laugh and smile

Thor rubbed at your shoulders, talking about something is Asgard. You were itching to go back, if you were being honest. You wished there was a way for his parents to come for a day, but that would leave Asgard with no one ruling. You smiled as he kissed your head and held his hand happily.

Tony was feeding Heimdall a small bottle, looking at you curiously. “When does he eat solids?”

“I’ve been letting him have small bits of things like bananas and the like. I’ll lend you the book I have on it, if you want.” You offered.

He nodded excitedly before proceeding to burp him. “Never thought I’d see Stark burping a baby.” Thor chuckled.

“Me either Goldilocks.” Tony agreed, kissing Heimdall’s head. “But I love him.”

Hearing that made the butterflies in your stomach go wild, but you refused to act on anything. You’d push everything down, not wanting any more pain, or any more fighting. It was the only thing that seemed to keep peace in the house.

During dinner, Heimdall nodded off, and Tony reluctantly put him in his seat. “Now I’m alone.” He chuckled and began eating with you both.

“How ever will you manage.” You teased him.

Tony smiled at you. “Thanks for letting me in his life.”

You smiled softly. “You’re welcome. He seems to have attached himself to you.”

“I’m just lovable and funny looking.” He teased.

Thor laughed. “It’s the facial hair.”

“Yeah, that gets a lot of people.” You winked at Tony before sipping at your drink.

* * *


End file.
